Vert
This is a logged roleplay between Alphonse Uprising and StarryEyes102 on Deviantart.com, and I'm editing the page as it goes. Roleplay Kasper was walking down the beach, shaking as she looks at the water. Vert is seen carrying a surfboard, looking at the ocean, the waves pratically are taunting him. He begins walking towards the ocean. Kasper walked into the water. The waves took Kasper deeper into the ocean, and Kasper started to breathe hard as she struggled to swim. Vert looks at everything around him... uh... yeah, and then he saw Kasper, struggling to stay afloat. "Is she... struggling?" Vert asked himself. Kasper tried to go back to the shore, but her foot was stuck twisted in some seaweed. Kasper struggled, panicking. She bit her lip, looking around. The waves were getting bigger, and she kept getting knocked in the face. She coughed and truggled. "Oh, bummer!" Vert drops the surfboard, and runs to Kasper. "Hey, are you okay?" Kasper coughed,"I-I need some help..!" she coughed, splashing and trying to get out from the seaweed. Vert submerges underwater, trying to untangle Kasper's foot from the seaweed. I don't even know what "untangle" means, but it probably means to get something un-stuck. Kasper broke from the seaweed, swimming back up to the surface and back to the beach. Vert emerges, and walks back to land. Kasper looks to Vert shyly, going over to him. "Exuse me...I want to thank you for helping me..." Kasper said in a soft voice. "Hey, no problem." Vert said. "If you need help, just come to me, Vert Wheeler." "I'm Kasper. Kasper Lotus." Kasper said. "If you need help, or just wanna hang out, I should be in that hotel over there." "Okay, see you later." Vert waved to Kasper, and walks away. "...Bye.."Kasper said, walking her own way back to her hotel Some Hours Later Kasper curled her hair around her finger. "He was pretty cute..." she said to herself,"Would have been better if I haden't made an idot out of myself though..." she sighed, going into her hotel room. The doorbell rings. Kasper went to the door, opening it. "Hello?" It shows Vert. "It's me, Vert." Vert smiles. "We met when I helped you with that seaweed..." "Oh, yes." Kasper said,"You may come in if you'd like." Kasper opened the door to let Vert in. "Thanks." Vert said, and walks in. "Nice place you have here." "Thanks. It's only temporary though..."Kasper said, looking out the window to see if anyone was watching her. A feeling of uneasyness came over her as she saw a van pull in. She closed her window and walked over to Vert. "So, you're a local, huh?" "Local? Sure, you can call me that." Vert said. "This place is my favorite spot, y'know..." "Oh,"Kasper said, smiling slightly to Vert,"Why?" "Surfing, skating, cars, all that stuff." Vert said. "You like cars?" Kasper quckly turned to Vert. "Yeah. I have my own Porsche, too. It's a jalopy, though, it barely runs." Vert said. Kasper's mouth opened in awe. "Y-you mean...you have...real life race cars?" "Nope, didn't say that. It's just a really old sports car, made about 30 years ago..." Vert replied. "That's cool. Do you have it with you???" Kasper said,"I've never seen one before." It's at my house, I don't have it with me..." Vert said. "But you can come to my house sometime." "Sure, that sounds good-" BLAM BLAM BLAM!!! Gunshots fired from the door, and three men burst in. Kasper growled as her hair grew black highlights. "Whoa, what?" Vert yelled, backing away from the men. The men smiled evily, approaching Vert, when Kasper quickly stepped in fromt of him. She kicked them, grabbing one and throwing him out the window, then taking the second one and slamming him into the wall before taking the third one and whacking him with a pan. "Come on Vert, we need to go now!" "Sure, lead the way!" Vert said, panicking. He follows Kasper. Kasper runs down the stairs to the parking lot, grabbing some keys from her pocket. She presses a button, and out from under her a motorcycle is formed from tiny pixels to a black motorcycle with neon blue highlights. "Hop on!" she said, starting the (engine?) "Gnarly!" Vert complimented, and gets on the motorcycle. Kasper zooms of in the motorcycle to the nearest bridge. She stops her motorcycle, pulling over to a gas station. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, fine." Vert said. "So... uh... who were those dudes that barged in your room?" He asked. "....Vert....I need to tell you the truth about me..."Kasper said, "I come from the Anti-Universe...I don't know if you know what that is, do you?" "Yeah, I do!" Vert said. "Actually, I realized that I don't..." He looked down. "Recolors. Recolor you, me, and everyone in the whole universe. Also evil. But I'm not. I'm not an anti; I was switched when I was born on accident. I'm pretty sure my anti-self and the rest of my real family are dead, but the people who raised me should be safe...for now..."Kasper said as her stomach went in knots. "That's crazy... but that's what I like." Vert said. "I have something to tell you myself..." "Amuse me." Kasper said, wiping some dirt off her helmet. "I have the ability to change space." Vert said. "I know, call me nuts, but it's true." Kasper looked confused at Vert. "...Space..? As in like, time? Or, what do you mean?" Vert makes an large imaginary oval with his finger, which spawns a portal. "That... is what I mean." Vert said. Kasper looked to the portal in awe. "What....wow..." "It's something that I discovered 3 years ago..." Vert said. "What does it do.?" Kasper said, looking into the portal. "Takes you anywhere you want to go." Vert said. He creates another portal adjacent to the first one. He walks inside the portal, appearing on the otherside. "Wow.."Kasper said,"I....I could use that...but, Vert, I wouldn't want to put you in any danger..." "Same to you, Kasper..." Vert said. "I mean..." "Well, he's problaby looking for me....so, I'd better go before the men come back..."Kasper sad sadly, putting her helmet on. "Let me come with you." Vert said. "Huh?" Kasper said,"Are...are you sure?" "I'm willing to risk my life for you... Because the truth is..." Vert said, hesistantly... "...I dont want anything to happen to you." Vert finished. Kasper blsuhed a bright red."That's...so sweet..." Kasper said,"U-um, I guess so..." she messed with her hair,"W-with your portal, could you take us to the anti-universe?" "I havent really tried it before but let's see what good Vert can do..." Vert said. The portal shows an image of the Anti-Universe. "Is this it?" Vert said. "Yea." Kasper said. "There." "See you on the other side..." Vert smiles, and walks backwards into the portal, going to Anti Universe. Kasper enters the portal quickly, closing her eyes. "Whoa..." Vert looks around... Kasper looked around aswell. She couldn't believe it actually worked. "Wow....That was....fun.." "Yep." Vert chuckles. "I always do that when I'm bored." Kasper laughed a little, smiling to Vert. "You know, you turned out to be a lot more intresting that I thought you'd be." "Yeah, you too." Vert smiles. Kasper pulled down her left and glove, revealing a glowing neon blue bracelet. She tapped a small gray button, and a hologram of the map of the anti-world appeared. "We need to get to the Blu Forest." "OK, where' that at?" Vert said. "Here." Kasper said, pointing to the right corner of the screen. "Right now we're in.....crap..."Kasper said silently,"I'll tell you later, we need to hide quickly." "Right." Vert said, and disappears, leaving a ring shadow of where he stood at. "Um...okay?" Kasper said, climbing up a tree. Within minutes, the sounds of troops could be heard as they went right past Vert and Kasper. From the middle on a portable throne was Scourge the hedgehog in a red cape. He sighed, scanning the area for anyone. Vert reappears next to Kasper. "I would'nt leave you behind..." Vert realized. Kasper looks to Vert, before being shot in the chest, falling from the tree. Scourge jumped off of his throne, running to Kasper. "YOU!" Scourge said as the group of troops surrounded Kasper. Kasper held her chest, couging up blood. "KASPER!" Vert shouts, and falls from the tree. "Ah f*** me." Vert was exposed... Kasper waorriedl looks to Vert, then to Scourge. "You brought your boyfriend, huh?" Scourge said, narrowing his eyes to Vert. "Great, another one...." he sighed, folding his arms. Kasper sat up as the pain in her chest from the gunshot hurt more and more. "Yeah.... I... am her boyfriend!" Vert said. Kasper blushed, looking to Vert. Scourge sighed, walking up to Vert. "Well, isn't that a shame? She plays you easy like a record.." Kasper growled,"You'd better leave him alone; I'll rip your tail off!!!" Scourge sighed,"I'll let you go Kasper's boyfriend, whoever you are...I have pity for you, getting stuck with this miserable being." "She is anything but miserable, and MY NAME IS KEANU!!!" Vert enraged, created a portal underneath Scourge and one on top of him, sending him falling in an infinite loop. "...but just call me Vert!" Vert finished. Scourge fell, Kasper looked wide eyed, ignoring the pain. Vert closed one of the portals, and Scourge falls to the ground. He didin't die... Every single one of the troops laid down their weapons, backing away slowly. Scourge was dizzy, and struggled to get back to his feet "You better back away..." Vert said. Scourge looked around. He couldn't belive what had just happened as he too began to back away. All he managed to say was,"H-how..?". Kasper got dizzy as she finally passed out from loosing so much blood. "Oh no!" Vert goes to Kasper. "Kasper, don't die!" Vert yelled. A blue light comes from Kkasper's chest as it heals the wound. Kasper begins to breathe as the blue light becomes green and Kasper gets green highlights in her hair. "....Kasper?" Vert was confused at what was going on? Scourge inches to Kasper. "I need to take her.." "No way! I don't trust you!" Vert leers at Scourge. "Well you're going to need to!"Scourge said,"Right now I need to take her to the hospital to remove her chip. Or, would you like a possessed girlfriend?" Scourge said,"I could easily take her away from you, but I'm a little scared of you and your...whatever you have." Vert took some seconds to decide. "Give me one good reason why I should let you take her." Vert said. "Actually, we dont have time, so forget it." Vert said. "Just take good care of her." "....Okay. All you need to do is-OOF!" Scourge was knocked in the face by Kasper. "NO WAY!" she said, looking around for a place to run, but troops surrounded Kasper and handcuffed her, holding her down. "Thanks....for giving me your girlfriend..."Scourge said, as he and Kasper dissapeared. "YOU BASTARD!" Vert swinged his fist around in anger. The troops around vert were running everywhere. One peep (PEEEEEEPPPPPPP *dies*) in a uniform tried to hide behind a tree, holding his a cell phone. Vert tackles one troop. "You are going to tell me... EVERYTHING." Vert said. The troop struggled, trying to get away from Vert. "YOU'RE CRAZY!!!!" "Am I? Tell that to those portals over there..." Vert points to the portals that trapped Scourge. "Now, where's the hedgehog?" Vert asked loudly. "Um, he shold be in the cells right now...but...he might take her to the dining room...he does that with prisoners he knows.."the roop said :I "Cells: Where are they?!" Vert asked another question. "Bottom of the castle...I think..."the troop said. (ROOP) "Are you gay? Yes, or yes?" Vert asked another ridiculous question. "Um, DONT U MEAN HOMOSEXUAL???!!! DERRPPP i are so gai yusss hur hur" That's exactly what the troop said. Vert groans in disgust, and pushes the troop away from him. He teleports to castle. "I'm coming for you, Kasper. Don't worry." Vert said to himself, and runs to the castle. Scourge rips the chip from Kasper's chest, and asper looses her green hair streaks and falls to the ground. "You're a real *sshole..."Kasper said, and when she tried to kick him Scourge grabbed her foot and slammed her to the floor again. Kasper sat on the floor in pain. Scourge smiled evily, putting his foot on Kasper's chest. Vert creates a hole through the hard wall, getting inside the castle. Scourge looks around, then to Kasper. Kasper screams and kicks Scourge, and Scourge covers Kasper's mouth, running to the safest place in the castle: his room (NOT WHAT YOU THINKKK) Vert heard the scream, and automatically pinpoints Kasper's location. He runs upstairs. Scourge locks his door, duct taping Kasper's mouth, arms, and legs, before throwing her into his chest and going in with her. He listened quietly for any noises. Vert silently teleports to Scourge's room, on the ceiling. He sticks onto the ceiling, while nnoticed. Scourge opened the chest and came out. He looked around. Seeing no one in sight, he brought kasper out and put her on the floor. Kasper struggled to get out as Scourge sighed and walked over to a case full of knifes. Seeing the knives Kasper screamed through the dusct tape to her mouth. "Hold on..." Vert thought. He was waiting for the right time. Scourge pulled out a large sharp knife and looked to Kasper. Kasper was so terrified she didn't dare to move. "So sharp you won't feel a thing...." Scourge said,"Now...this won't take too long.." Scourge said, about to punch the knife in Kasper's chest. Vert creates a portal on the ground and on a wall. Vert falls into the portal, and is flung out of the wall. He tackles Scourge mid-air at high velocity. Sourge looses hold of the knife, letting go and tacked by Vert. Kasper crawls away to a corner in the room "Hi there." Vert said to Scourge. "Miss me?" "SH*T!" Scourge said "Give Kasper back to me, and I'll leave." Vert said to Scourge. "No way!" Scourge said. "Well, I tried..." Vert said. "W-what?!" Scourge said in confusion, struggling "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way..." Vert said. He snaps his fingers, and a portal that leads to nowhere appears next to Scourge. "H-HEY, HOLD ON..!"Scourge said, backing away quickly "You tried to kill Kasper, my girlfriend, hm?" Vert said. "Dont try to lie. I saw everything. The big knife you were holding? Sounds like the same knife I had before..." Vert said. "I wasn't going to kill her kill her....just....Okay maybe, but I have a good reason."Scourge said. "Well, I don't want to hear it!" Vert said, and got out a switchblade from his pocket. "I was saving this for a rainy day..." Vert said. Scourge grabbed hsi knife, pointing it at Vert. "Don't you dare!" he said. "Whoa, this isn't where it's supposed to go!" Vert exclaimed. "Yea, that's right!"Scourge said,"You're gonna go now." Vert tries to crawl back. "Hehe, so much for being the hero-AH!"Scourge had the knife flunged from his hand by Kasper, who had kicked him from behind Vert catches the knife mid-air. While Scourge was distracted, Vert aims the knife, ready to stab him. "Dont!" Scourge cries out. ....Vert deliberately stabs the knife only 2 inches away from Scourge's body. He was not killed. Scourge moves back, getting up and running out of the room. "Killing someone, over a girl? How barbaric..." Vert said. Kasper undid her duct tape. She sighed,"He wants to take the gem that's in my chest...." "If only I could tell him... that I wasn't going to kill him..." Vert said. "You wouldn't kill him?" Kasper said, confused as she unraveled herself. "I wouldn't kill anyone." Vert said, but got a flashback of Vert bumping Marty's car, causing it to crash and explode. Kasper sighed,"It's difficult out here....sometimes...." Kasper stopped,"W-we should go now." Vert holds Kasper's hands, accidently. "Yeah..." Vert said Kasper looks at their hands together, and looks to Vert. "Uh.." Vert looks at the hands. "Oh..., sorry." Vert said. Kasper blushed, pulling her hair back. "Can you take us to the Blu Forest? With your portals...I have it on the map if you want me to show you." "OK." Vert said. He creates a portal showing an image of Blu Forest. "That's it, I guess." Vert said. "Yea. Let's go." Kasper said. "After you." Vert said. Kasper smiles before entering the portal and into the Blu Forest Vert enters the portal. Kasper looks much ahppier as she feels finally at home. Not too far away a small villiage could be seen. "This is a nice place..." Vert said. "Oh, yea...It's..sorta where I live. Want me to show you around?" Kasper said. "Yeah, sure." Vert smiles. Kasper leads the way to the villiage, where it is crowded and there are many peeps (PEEEEEEPS *dies*) "Wow. So nice..." Vert said. "Heh.."Kasper blushes before taking Vert's hand,"U-um, it's less crowed by my place..." Vert blushes slightly. "Uh, yeah, let's go there." Vert smiles. Kasper leads Vert to a large home surrounded by tall iorn gates. Inside are many fountains and gardens that grow. Kasper opens the gate, stepping inside "You're family must be pretty wealthy..." Vert said. "U-um....I guess...This was given to me when my father went away. Now it's just me and my mother...my other mother anyways..."Kasper said, opening a large door to the inside of the home. "MOOOM, I'M HOME!" Kasper called out. An elderly woman stepped out, curlers in her hair and a ciggarete in her mouth. "What?!" she said "Uh..." Vert couldn't say anything. "Mom, this is Vert. He's a friend." Kasper said. Kasper's mother's blew smoke before sighing,"Don't be too loud at night." Kasper folded her arms. "She's just kidding" Kasper said to Vert. "Thanks for letting me know.." Vert smiled. Kasper's mother scratchd her head. "So...what do you wan kiddo?" "I'm just visitin', that's all." Vert said. He helped me get home in less than a year, mom." Kasper said with a smile. "Uh-huuuuuuuuh."Kasper's mother said,"What were you doing this time, escaping from the king?" Kasper's mother laughed, pouring herself a drink. "...less than a year?" Vert asked. "...Oh yea." Kasper said. "It usually takes me a few months to a year to get back home." Kasper said. "Ah." Vert said. Kasper's mother coughed, looking to Vert. "So what do you do?" "what do you mean?" Vert said. "What's your job kiddo?" Kasper's mother said. "I drive cars." Vert said. "Oooooh."Kasper's mother said with a smile,"My husband used to drive cars..." Kasper's stomach went in knots as she looked at her mother worriedly. "Mom, maybe you should go smoke outside. You're going to set off the alarm or something..." Kasper's mother folded her arms and glared at Kasper before walking outside to the front yard, sighing miserably. "She's a smoker?" Vert asked. "Yea. Ever since my dad left." Kasper said. "No biggie though, she doesn't do the really bad stuff..." Kasper sighed. "Yeah... It was nice meeting your family, well, one of them..." Vert said. "Oh, yea," Kasper said,"Uh, if you want to go now, or something, I'd better..um..." Kasper moved her hair to the side. "What? No...This place is fantastic and... I want to live her, with you." Vert said. "R-really..?"Kasper said. "I-I'ts just.....that would be great." "Yeah..." Vert blushes. "Um...Hey, it's getting late. Do...you want to go get something to eat?" Kasper said. "Yeah, sure. What's the best place in town?" Vert smiles. (IM SO ATTEPTED TO MAKE THE PLACE CALLED MR.LLAMA OR SOMETHING; WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEEEE) Kasper thought for a second, biting her lip. "Okay." Kasper said NOW LOADING! NOW LOADING! NOW LOADING! NOW LOADING! And Kasper and vert left the food place after eating. "That was delicious." Vert said. "Yea, it was pretty good!" Kasper said. "So, what do you want to do now?" Vert opens a portal to his house. "There's something I need to show you in my house." Vert said."Oh...okay, let's go." Kasper said. Vert walks through the portal. Kasper goes thu da portal 2 < And Vert opens the garage door inside his house. "Here." Vert said to Kasper. Inside, there is a Porsche 924 sports car. "You wanted a ride in my car, so here it is." Vert said. carphotos.cardomain.com/ride_i… Kasper was completely blown away. "Whoa...."she said, just looking. "It was pretty cheap. I got it for 400$." Vert said. "It's just...my...my mom doesn't let me near crs anymore and..."Kasper looked, inching closer."You're so cool." "I know, it's so cool." Vert said. He thought Kasper was talking to the car lol Vert opens the door, letting Kasper in. Vert gets into the driver seat, and begins playing with the wires inside. "Uh... the car dosent have an ignition keyhole, so I have to hotwire the car to start it up." Vert said. "Oh...."Kasper said, looking to Vert. "..." The car starts up. "Ah, good." Vert said. Vert presses a button, and the garage door opens up. "Kasper smiles, looking out the window" Then Vert drives the car out of the garage, and goes on to the motorway or highway... dosent matter. Kasper looks to Vert. "Thanks...for showing me your car..." "Thanks for showing you the village." Vert looks to Kasper. Then two black Porsche Cayennes appear in the rear view mirror. Vert slightly puts more weight on the pedal, trying to go faster. Kasper looks confused at Vert. "Is something wrong?" "Uh... yeah." Vert said, then a gun was fired, breaking the car's left taillight. "Those two... are after us." Vert said, shaking. "What?!" Kasper said, ducking. "Um, I'll ask later, can I help in any way?!" "Sure, just start pressing any random buttons on the dashboard!" Vert said. "Um, okay?!" Kasper said, pressing lots of random buttons. "I-is is wotking?!" Several anti-car spike balls were dropped out of the car, and one of the enemy cars drove over it, and all it's tires were popped, spinning off the road. "Woooaaaaakay! Good ish?!" Kasper said, watching as the car spun off the road. "Ah,!" Kasper said, thinking of an idea. She soon got black stripes in her hair, and sharp neon blue knives came from her hands. "I'll try to throw these!" "OK, you do that!" Vert said. she shot the car it was stuffy and stuff The knife stabbed into the wheels, causing them to pop, and the car slows down. "Okay! Got that one..."Kasper said,"Are there any more?" "No... I don't think so." Vert said. "Good....Now...What was that all about?" Kasper said, turning back to normal. "Those 2.. that was the mob. I was involved in a buisiness deal a while back. I won a race and I sort of forgot to pay them, and now they're out to kill me." Vert said. Kasper sighed,"They're out to kill you...well, you're not alone...I'm not the holiest either.." "Yeah... Life is cruel and unusual." Vert said, then drove offroad, driving on a dirt trail. "...Where are we going?" Kasper said. "You'll see." Vert said. The car slows down, stopping near by a lake surrounded by autumn trees. Kasper looked around to the scenery, admiring the beauty. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Vert said. "Yea...it's....so pretty..."Kasper said. "My father used to take me here when I was little to go fishing... before he was arrested." Vert said, sitting on a large boulder. " Oh...."Kasper said, looking down. "At least your dad has a reason for going.....My dad just left and never came back..." Vert pauses for some seconds, looking down, but then puts his arm around Kasper. "I guess living in another dimension isn't that easy..." Vert said. Kasper blushed, looking at Vert's arm around her. She blushed, moving closer to him. "I had harsh moments in my life, too. No lie." Vert said. My parents were arrested, my best friend died... I couldn't really stand it anymore..." Vert said. Kasper looked at Vert worriedly. Without control, she hugged Vert tightly, not saying a word. Vert hugs Kasper back. "But before my father was arrested, he said to me..." Vert said. "'Everything'll be okay, son. I love you.'" Kasper held onto Vert. All of a sudden she just felt...so sad. She was reminded of her father, except he didn't care much for Kasper. They were probably hugging for, like, 5 minutes, lol? "Everything'll be okay, Kasper... I... love you." Vert said, teardrops coming from his eyes. HUGGING TIEM LASTS FORVER. AW VERTS GONNA CRY!!! *cries with vert* Kasper looked to Vert crying. "I love you too..."she said, kissing his cheek. Vert kisses Kasper on the cheek, too. "So I should take you home now..." Vert said. He dries his tears up. Kasper smiles. "....Well, as long as it's okay with you.." (fan art worthy) "I just want to have this moment last forever, y'know..." Vert said. (FAN ART WORRTHYYYY) "Me too..."Kasper said blushing (ONE FOREVER LATER, VERT AND KASPER HAD A GNARLY TIME) "So... next time?" Vert said. "Yea...sure." Kasper said. Vert opens a portal to Kasper's dimension. "I'll see you later, Kasper. I love you!" Vert said. "I love you too! Later!" Kasper said, leaving through the portal to her dimention. The portal closes. Vert walks to his car, and tries to start up the engine, but it didn't work. "Ah dang it..." He sits in his car, thinking about Kasper. THE FUCKING END! THERE IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE A PART 2 BASED ON CERTAIN SCENARIOS. Category:Stories